Hundjäger
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Weston Steward Edgar Waltz |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 2 Issue 3 Issue 8 Issue 12 |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block The Killing Time (mentioned) |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X }} A Hundjäger (HOOND-yay-gər; Ger. Hund "dog" + Jäger "hunter") is a vicious, hound dog-like Wesen that first appeared in . They are the Verrat's main enforcers. Hundjägers are fast, clever, cold, and calculating, making them ideal for professions like assassinations and bounty hunting. Characteristics Hundjägers have a quite severe woge. They grow thick brown fur over their heads and bodies, long canine ears, a dog snout, and razor-sharp teeth. Although it becomes part of their fur, the imprint of their hairline is still visible. Unlike many Wesen, there doesn't appear to be any obvious differences in this form between both genders. However, there are some variations in the species, as some have black markings on grey fur and a pink nose, similar to a Mauvais Dentes. In addition, those variations include a less pronounced dog snout and longer, more visible, pointy ears. Hundjägers are excellent trackers, as they have the ability to track prey over enormous distances and often hunt their prey across whole continents relentlessly. Like several other canid Wesen, such as Blutbaden and Fuchsbaus, they possess an enhanced sense of smell, though not one as great as Blutbaden. Their enhanced sense of smell is stronger in their woged form than their human form. They also don't seem to be nearly as strong since they generally rely on firearms to intimidate, subdue, or kill their targets, and Monroe was able to overpower one on three separate occasions, with one out of those three ending with Monroe not even having needed to resort to his own Wesen form. However, as a few of them were willing to attack Nick unarmed, they may have some strength enhancement. They also appear to be somewhat faster than humans and can kill grown men with ease. Like Coyotl and Fuchsbaus, their teeth are sharp enough to sever flesh, and they sometimes kill with them. Hundjägers can suppress their woge to just their eyes, which turn a noticeable shade of gold, as seen with the female Hundjäger who tried to kill Tavitian. Behavior They're very tenacious when they are on the hunt; they will let nothing stop them from finding their target and will even randomly kill people if they believe it will help. An example is when Edgar Waltz followed Ian Harmon from to Portland. However, they have a great belief in the sanctity of the rules, such as in the case of the Freidenreden. Because of their reputation, they are widely feared among Wesen, even by Blutbaden. However, in , Edgar Waltz was surprised and perhaps even afraid when he discovered that Monroe was not a Fuchsbau as he originally thought, but a Blutbad, suggesting that perhaps the feeling is mutual. Due to both having worked for the Verrat, Hundjägers regard Grimms not as friends but as convenient allies. Hundjägers were the enforcers responsible for mass executions of renegade Wesen during the Second World War, a notable example being their infiltration of the Spanish army and monarchy during regime. It's rumored that they eat their mothers from inside the womb. Comics In the comics, Hundjägers are depicted with black fur instead of brown and red eyes instead of yellow. Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Trivia * In German compound words, the first part of the compound describes the second part. Thus, in the compound "Hundjäger" ("dog" + "hunter"), the word "dog" describes the word "hunter," making it a specific type of hunter: a dog hunter and not a hunting dog, as one may be led to believe by the mere translation of the components. A hunting dog would be a "Jagdhund" ("hunt" + "dog"). In this case, the word "hunt" describes the word "dog," making it a hunting dog. * The word "Hundjäger" is missing an "s" between the two component words forming the compound. The correct form would be "Hundsjäger." Images Category:Verrat Category:Lupine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Greece Category:Wesen in Minnesota Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Novel Wesen